


3 AM

by GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: and like the fact that he's new to thievery and all?, i also think a lot about wylan, i just wanted to write a heist okay, i think he would think about the other crows a lot, listen I love Wesper with all of my soul, wylan is COOL and jesper is COOL and they don't know what to do with each other and it's GREAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/GeneralTrashFire
Summary: Wylan. Jesper. A heist. Some people *will* get punched
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	3 AM

The man flew backwards and fell, unmoving, to the alley floor. Wylan caught his breath, shaking out his hand as the adrenaline surged through his system. Quiet laughter sounded from behind him, and he turned to see Jesper grinning like he usually did at a winning hand. “What.”

Jesper grinned still wider, “I knew you could do it. C’mon Wy, this way.” Jesper led the way back out of the alley, then around to the other side of the building. He pulled a cluster of vines aside to reveal a cellar door and worked the lock. He wasn’t as quick as Kaz, but his fingers were sure and soon enough, the lock clicked and they opened the door and climbed inside. Before he pulled it shut, Jesper reached out and tugged some of the vines back over the door, to make it look less like it had been disturbed. It was dark in the cellar, but it was small, and there was a little light creeping in from the door to the rest of the inn. Jesper led the way down the small flight of stairs and through the basement, then up again the stairs to the kitchen.

Wylan put his hand on Jesper’s arm, and he looked back, “What?”

“There were no guards by the entrance we used. But we started on the other side and I knocked that man unconscious for what reason?” Wylan was uncomfortable enough with getting involved in physical altercations, and he hadn’t been too sure that he was the right person to go along with Jesper on this job. And yet…

Jesper set his hand over Wylan’s gently, and winked. He sprang up the last few stairs lightly and opened the door without answering, not even glancing back to make sure Wylan was following.

Wylan huffed in frustration and followed Jes into the kitchen.

It was, blissfully, empty. Most things were at three in the morning, but some of the inns around Ketterdam were known to be bustling at all hours of the night. Jesper and Wylan crept up to the third floor, where the main office was, and again, Jesper picked the lock. In the few seconds he was distracted, a tall man came around the corner and caught sight of them. Wylan shuffled over carefully, to obscure his view of Jesper, and the man came closer. He wasn’t exactly menacing, but there was something in the way he loomed over Wylan that made him back up to the wall. What would Nina say? Leering, the man was leering, and Wylan didn’t like it one bit.

“Now what are you doing around at this hour?” the man put his hand on the wall next to Wylan’s head, leaning close, too close.

Wylan tried to stand how Mathias would, take up as much space as possible and look utterly unfazed, but he knew he didn’t manage it. “I, uh, um…” He was cracking under the pressure.

“Why don’t you just give up whatever you’re doing and come keep me company?” He put his hand on Wylan’s shoulder, and Wylan thought of Inej as he pulled the knife from his sleeve and held it under the man’s chin.

“I’d rather not.”

The bigger man leaned in closer, and Wylan pulled the knife back. “I think you should.” Wylan knew he’d only have one chance, and he heard the door open behind him, meaning Jesper had gotten through the lock. He grabbed the man by the collar, ducking and yanking him down as he said forcefully, “Jes, here!”

Jesper was standing up and brought all the force of the motion to ram the heel of his hand into the big man’s nose, causing him to stagger backwards. Wylan grabbed a capsule from his pocket, cracked it, and stuffed it into the man’s open mouth. He fell to the floor with a resounding thump.

They looked at him in silence and then Jesper asked, “And why couldn't you do that without my help?”

Wylan looked up at Jesper, put a hand on his face and leaned in slowly. Just before Jesper’s eyes fluttered closed, he winked, and then slipped through the open door into the office, making a beeline for the safe.

“Hey!” Jesper whisper-shouted behind him, but now it was Wylan’s turn to laugh, as he set to work with his chemicals, burning through the top of the safe.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 2019, am just getting around to posting it.
> 
> I am DYING waiting on Rule of Wolves!! the cover is so PRETTY.


End file.
